Prepared To Try
by Furippukikku
Summary: A new Warrior has awoken, and is ready to have several swords shoved up his ass. 'Drake' has begun a new game, and is convinced he's totally gonna own. But, of course, this is Dark Souls. Rated T for language.
1. New Game

"Oh, that is so not cool... I created myself the way I wanted to be, only to be this... hideous, nude, bacon-looking thing!" Spunkm8 was definitely not amused. For starters, he regretted calling himself Spunkm8 almost instantly, proving that just because you can call yourself something stupid, doesn't mean you should. Secondly, he regretted picking the 'Deprived' class because it had the most even stats. "Ok, this calls for a restart." he said. And as quickly as Spunkm8's journey began, it was over.

After another attempt at character creation, Drake, the Warrior in possession of the Master Key, was ready. Even though he still looked like a victim of a gruesome death probably involving hell and/or ninjas. Mortal Kombat references aside, Drake stood up, wielding the hilt of a sword. "Pretty sure I'd be better off punching anything that stood in my way, but whatever." He said, before remembering he should talk like in the olden times. "Ferociously assaulting my foe with a clenched fist may prove to be somewhat more efficient than utilizing the hilt of a blade past it's prime." he stated. It was only after this was said that he realised how much he sounded like a total douche when he spoke like that. "Fuck it!" He shouted, grabbing a key from the floor. "Let's get this party started!" he said, unlocking the door that lay in front of him and kicking it open. He was truly prepared, albeit prepared to die.


	2. First Kills

"Alrighty then... Who's the first to die?" Drake asked as he saw a single hollow right in front of him. "Ha, easy kill! Ok, let's one-shot this useless sack of meat... HAA!" he shouted, attacking the poor thing with a swift blow to the head. "Suck it and drop dead! Who's next?" he said, turning his back on the corpse, until he heard a grunting noise coming from behind him. "What? He's not dead...? ZOMBIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" he shouted, repeatedly striking the helpless being until it was well and truly dead. Drake breathed heavily, then regained his composure, remembering that he was trying to look badass. "Tsk, what a wimp. I wasn't scared! Wait..."

Something clicked in Drake's mind that told him something pretty important. If he talks the way he does, how is he supposed to be taken seriously? These guys are all old-timey and whatever. Maybe he could give it one more try. Drake cleared his throat and tried again. "Your feeble attempts to frighten me were not enough to deter me from ending your life, foolish creature!" he stated. "Heh, that wasn't bad... You there!" He shouted to the next hollow he saw. "Come hither so that I may seize your life by my righteous blade!" He waited for a response, but got nothing. "Then I shall merely take the battle to you, foul one!" he said, running up to the hollow and crazily swinging, making sure it didn't have a chance to strike back. After a few swings, it was done. "It was a tragedy that your path had crossed mine, for if it were not so, perhaps you could have yet lived..." Drake was really getting into character, even if he knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep it up. Drake had a great big fat shock for him a couple rooms after, however, unknown to him.

* * *

Ok, so a little note, Drake will now start speaking like an old-timey guy more often, but still have a rough, real personality.

The old-timey thing was suggested, and I liked the idea! So anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, as short as they may be.


	3. Confidence Boost

Drake progressed to the end of the corridor to a set of ladders. Hiding his fear, he quickly scaled them and moved on to a small area with no roof and an unlit bonfire at the center. Finally, some light and some warmth. Only, Drake didn't have anything to start a fire with... "Great. My first chance to stop being damp and cold and it doesn't friggin work." he thought to himself. Only, what he said was "I find my first opportunity to be rid of my current damp state and it is presently unusable to me. How woefully irritating..." Soon after, however, his instincts told him to do something that would later be very important.

Drake held his hand a fair distance away from the bonfire, with his palm to its center. All of a sudden, and to his surprise, the bonfire was lit, a small flame quivering at its core. "What in the world...? Could it be that I have the power to conjure fire?" Drake was overjoyed at this discovery and sat beside the bonfire for a while, feeling completely rejuvenated. Once satisfied, he looked at the large, heavy-looking door, significantly more confident than when he began. "What lies beyond this entrance frightens me not. Let us see the next challenge." he said, pushing the door open, fooling himself into thinking he was ready, no matter what lay ahead. Little did he know how wrong he was. He would soon regret his foolishness.


End file.
